


Color My World

by whoalev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Apartment AU, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, sorry idk how to tag, they might frickle frackle??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/whoalev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yo! I love that game, it’s so cute man. My favorite is Tubbs, he’s damn great even if he eats all the food, he’s pretty hilarious.”</p><p>“Tubbs is a menace.” </p><p>Bokuto shot back in his chair scraping the floor when the chair shot back with him, looking scandalized like Akaashi just insulted his mother. </p><p>“Dude, no way take that back!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCloud/gifts).



> My gift for my ss I hope you like it Jackie!! I plan on writing a lot of angst and fluff for this and who knows if they end up doing the do
> 
> This went completely out of hand and developed a mind of it's own and didn't turn out how I planned it out at first but alright. It will probably have 3 chapters at most? But really who knows. 
> 
> sorry if the summary is misleading this is not a story about Akaashi's and Bokuto's joint love of Neko Atsume. I'm sorry
> 
> also as always i didn't read this over so excuse my mistakes.

It was in the summer when Akaashi’s previous roommate decided to ditch him for their girlfriend of who knows how long, to move up somewhere in the mountains or was it out of the country? Well, whichever it was, they had up and left Akaashi. Unable to fully pay rent all himself it was a scramble to get ads up in every corner of the city, he posted them _all_ over campus, even made an online ad. Despite the desperate need to find a roommate - the landlord was very unforgiving and wouldn't think twice of booting Akaashi for missing rent- Akaashi was very apprehensive of it all.   
  
Akaashi had known his previous roommate before he had actually roomed in with him. They had shared two classes with each other, were even lab partners for a while. So it wasn’t like he was inviting a completely unknown _, random stranger_ to live with him. But _desperate time calls for desperate measures,_ and all that crap.   
  
Akaashi was laying on the floor, a small portable fan doing a horrible job of keeping him cool. The heat was at an all time high and his building had a horrible excuse for an air conditioning unit. His cell phone went off next to him, unknown number appearing across the screen. Akaashi stared at the phone laying next to him, a nervousness gripped at his chest. Gut clenching, and feeling queasy Akaashi closed his eyes and would have let the phone ring on, but if by chance it was a call for his ad he rather not risk that.   
  
Before the call could be directed to his voicemail Akaashi picked up the phone, tapped the green button and murmured a whisper of a hello. Akaashi had to take the phone away from his ear from how rambunctious the person on the other line was.They said something about having picked up one his ads on campus and how they sent him an email with all the details but they wanted to call and make sure they had gotten it and were aware of it. The rather loud person had introduced himself as a Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi likewise introduced himself as well.   
  
“I look forward to looking at your email Bokuto-San. I’ll message you as soon as I can.”   
  
The rest of the call wasn’t much, just some assurances from Akaashi that yes he would indeed get back to him, no need to worry Bokuto-san. When Bokuto made Akaashi _promise_ to at least look at the email, he swiftly ended the call, arm dropping back on the floor.

Sweat pooled in the dip of his clavicle, Akaashi wiped aways at sweat dribbling down his forehead. Releasing a drawn out exhale, a weight in his chest shifted -not completely lifted, he didn’t dare get his hopes up- with the prospect of a possible roommate by the end of the week. The fan spluttered for a second, shadows of clouds shifted across the drab white walls of the apartment. Akaashi’s laptop was still in it’s bag leaning on the wall across the room where he left it when he came in from a horribly hot day at the uni.   
  
Moving in the stifling apartment seemed like too much work, and Akaashi was so close to taking a nap when Bokuto called. So using up as much effort and energy he could summon up into his being Akaashi sat up and ever so slowly got up onto his feet. Knees creaking and back cracking Akaashi made his way past his bag and into the kitchen because a nice tall glass of ice cold water was in order first.   
  
Plopping back down in front of the fan, glass of water to his left and laptop rightfully on his lap, Akaashi set to checking his email. After deleting some spam and for any updates on subscribed articles, Akaashi spotted Bokuto’s email rather easily, consider it was in all caps and used a great deal of exclamation points.   
  
The email itself -thankfully- was written more formally. Bokuto explained how he came across Akaashi’s add in the sciencing building on campus and how _ecstatic_ he was because he was in desperate need of a new place -his previous roommate kicking him out for whatever reason, he would need to ask about that- and he came across his ad emailed him as soon as he saw it, and called him after class. Bokuto suggested talking in person and described a cafe Akaashi actually frequents not far off from campus.   
  
Emailing Bokuto back, Akaashi listed off the dates he was free, and that he looked forward to meeting up with him. Opening up a new tab Akaashi fooled around on Youtube, watching various animals videos and cooking tutorials until a brief notification popped up in a corner saying the Bokuto replied. Pausing on a particularly delicious looking recipe, Akaashi read Bokuto’s email, this time around it was a lot less informal with a lot more caps and exclamation points, he even threw in a few emoji’s.   
  
Akaashi could help but feel a bit of endearment towards the male he hasn’t even met yet. He seemed a bit loud for his tastes but amusingly buoyant. He was sort of anxious to meet Bokuto in person, he hoped he didn’t come off as overly somber.   
  
They set up a date and a time to meet up at the cafe, the next day at four o'clock after class. Akaashi closed his laptop with a sigh, if all went well he’ll have a roommate and his worries of having to _beg -_ Akaashi did _not beg-_ the landlord for a bit more time. The thought alone made Akaashi cringe.   
  
The rest of Akaashi’s day went on in an uninteresting blur like most days during the summer. A lot of nothing gets done, Akaashi drinks far too many glasses of water, naps in front of the fan, _tries_ to get his school work done. The heat made things unbearable for him, it made him drowsy and sluggish, and irritable. Akaashi was definitely not made for the sweltering summer heat, cool autumn breezes and a winter winds were much more to his liking. He especially loved being able to dress in multiple layers and lounge is large comfy sweaters, and sleeping in multiple puffy soft blankets was such a luxury.   
  
That night had Akaashi tossing and turning, the heat -though not as bad during the day- was unrelenting. He usually slept with at least two blankets, a thick one and a thin one, but the largest of the two had been tossed away long ago. The thin blanket was halfway off his body by two in the morning, and by four Akaashi had completely abandoned it along with his pj bottoms, leaving him in boxers and a loose tank top. Akaashi was beyond irritated the next morning, he didn’t get a lick of sleep and he had to deal with morning class at eight, and his least favorite class later on in the day. He foresaw that this day would be downright _shit._   
  
What a surprise that Akaashi’s day ended up being thoroughly horrible, by which was no surprise at all. He was already cutting it close to his first class, but he ended up a full ten minutes late being nearly wiped out by a completely blind cyclist. Being late to class he was also late for a quiz he had entirely forgotten about and had to rush to completly it. Needless to say, he bombed it. His study spot in the library was taken by a rowdy ‘study’ group, he couldn’t concentrate and had to relocate which he wouldn’t have minded on any other day, but he was particularly grumpy in that moment. Thankfully his second class of the day wasn’t _too_ bad, still. It wasn’t great either. They had been randomly assigned into groups to work on a project, and with Akaashi’s luck he happened to be group with all the slackers in the room.   
  
Leaving his last class with a pounding headache that pulsated right behind his eyes, the heat of the day at it highest Akaashi was out for blood. Glaring at everyone who dared to even glance at him, he grudgingly made his way towards the cafe to meet up with his -hopefully- soon the be future roommate.   
  
To say by that Akaashi was sweating like a pig by the time he reached the cafe was an understatement. He was thoroughly disgusted at himself, at his body for betraying him and making him so weak against heat. But Akaashi was always prepared, or so he liked to be. Before actually ordering a drink, or texting Bokuto that he was already at the location, Akaashi slipped into the bathroom took a handful of the rough paper towels and tried his best to pat himself dry. He then wet a few wiped away best he could, and dried off again. Reaching into his backpack Akaashi pulled out some well needed deodorant and a spare shirt he liked to carry around, because you _never know._   
  
All freshened up and slightly cooled down Akaashi slinked into line, order an iced chai tea latte, and sat down to text Bokuto that he was in the cafe third table down the left next to a highly sought out outlet; more importantly _right under the air vent._     
  
Taking a sip from his drink Akaashi crossed his ankles and leaned forward into his seat, relishing in the cool blasts of air hitting from right above. Unlocking his phone Akaashi opened up _Neko Atsume_ , cursing the day he ever wished to get a visit from Tubbs. Amusing himself with the soul consuming app Akaashi was so into rearranging his goodies and taking too many pictures of virtual cats that he didn’t notice when someone sat down right in front of him.   
  
Glancing up Akaashi gave a slight gasp and lost the grip on his phone when wide piercing golden eyes stared right back at him.   
  
“Whoa, whoa! I didn’t mean to frighten you!” the male raised his hands between them eye’s widened in worry, “You just looked so involved with- OH HEY IS THAT NEKO ATSUME!?”   
  
That booming voice was unmistakable.   
  
“Yo! I love that game, it’s so cute man. My favorite is Tubbs, he’s damn great even if he eats all the food, he’s pretty hilarious.”   
  
Bokuto looked… unique. He was tall and well fit, that much Akaashi could tell just by sitting in front of him. But _something_ was going on with his hair, he wasn’t sure what, but it certainly fit his personality. His eyes though. His eyes, captured him wholly, they were a smouldering shade of gold that was utterly illegal, and it was unfair how deep Akaashi could drown in them.   
  
“Tubbs is a menace.”   
  
Bokuto shot back in his chair scraping the floor when the chair shot back with him, looking scandalized like Akaashi just insulted his mother.   
  
“Dude, no way take that back!”   
  
Slurping from his drink Akaashi raised a slick brow, deadpanning at Bokuto while leaning back in his chair.   
  
“He eats _all_ of the food, and prevents the other cats from spawning, let's not talk about the amount of fish he’ll leave if you refill the bowl when he’s lounging. Sounds like a menace to me.”   
  
Bokuto pouted and crossed his arms -some _damn fine_ arms- across his chest puffing out his cheeks a bit. Akaashi didn’t want to admit it but the sight was ultimately quite endearing.   
  
“Let the cat live man. Let ‘em live.”   
  
Huffing out a chuckle Akaashi quirked his lips in a small smile, slipped up the last bit of his drink and got straight to business. Sitting up straighter and looking straight at Bokuto he explained his own situation, and the needed details about the apartment and how rent would go down. He also delved a little into about himself, about how he was in his second third year at the uni, he worked at the botanical gardens not far off from the university itself, and told him how it was partly an internship as well. Really he just needed to secure another class or two and he was sure he would have a steady position by the time he’d graduate. He liked to read, occasionally draw from time to time, and experiment in the kitchen. Oh, and also that he played volleyball in high school.   
  
Bokuto seemed to perk up at that, not that he wasn’t already paying close attention to Akaashi’s every word, nodding ever so often, humming responses enthusiastically. Bokuto’s situation sucked. He was being kicked out by his roommate to make room for their boyfriend, not given a word in at all. Bokuto said he was planning on getting out as soon as possible anyway. Their current roommate being a grade-A asshole, he was glad if anything that he was getting out. Just not glad he was getting _kicked_ out, and with a time limit too.   
  
After explaining that Bokuto went and on and on though not in a vain way, he just loved to talk, and Akaashi was fine with that because he loved to listen. Bokuto had an overabundant amount of tales to tell. He talked about his friends, his love of owls, and mostly about volleyball and about how much he loved the sport and all the good it’s done for him. When he found out that Akaashi was a setter back in high school, he was practically vibrating in his seat, and leaned way into Akaashi’s space.   
“UWAA!! Akaashi! We have to play together one day, I bet we’d make an amazing team!”   
  
“Sure Bokuto-san, but maybe when the heat starts to go down.”   
  
Bokuto whooped and fistbumped the air once, wiggling in chair in what he proclaimed was his ‘happy dance’. Akaashi was sure the other wouldn't forget his small promise, but he didn’t mind.   
  
Picking his phone back up Akaashi looked at the time and saw that time went by pretty fast chatting away with Bokuto, three hours had gone by in a blink of an eye. Surprisingly Akaashi enjoyed every moment of it.   
  
Making plans Bokuto would stop by the apartment later on tomorrow and the same time they met in the cafe, and his friend’s would help bring by his stuff later on in the day.   
  
“Alright Akaashi! See ya tomorrow 4o’clock sharp!”   
  
“See you soon Bokuto-san.”   


The next day was quick to come by. Akaashi only had his dreadful morning class to deal with and then he was free for another hour until he had to go to work at the botanical gardens; which he didn't mind at all really. The heat of course… oh the heat. But despite sweating buckets Akaashi was actually rather excited for Bokuto to come over. He smiled and hummed to himself while working around the plants.   
  
On the way home Akaashi stopped by a small corner store and bought another small fan, because his current one was bound to fail him very soon, and he was not about to sit in his oven of an apartment without one. That was a heat stroke waiting to happen.   
  
At home, fan plugged in, glass of water to his side, Akaashi was fresh out of the shower. He had an hour to fool around before Bokuto came to check the place and so that he could fill out some necessary paperwork and receive the key.   
  
Akaashi busied himself with cutting slices of oranges, lemons, and limes, adding them to a pitcher of water and shoved it deep into the fridge next to another similar pitcher half empty. Tousling his wavy hair around Akaashi stood in the middle of the kitchen basking in the fans light breeze, it was a lot more powerful than his older one that was for sure. Maybe he’d go back later and buy another one? Passing the time with a book, Akaashi was totally invested in the life of the protagonist and their journeys and didn’t notice the knocking at the door. Sliding in a bookmark and gently putting down the book, Akaashi made his way to the door.   
  
Opening the door to a giant puppy of a man, Akaashi let Bokuto in who was very enthusiastic about walking through the short hallway the lead straight into the living room area. The apartment wasn’t all the big, it was rather cozy with it’s two bedrooms, one bathroom and a small living room connected directly with the kitchen.   
  
“Ahh, this is perfect Akaashi! I can’t wait to move in already!”   
  
Filling up two tall glasses with the fruit infused water he walked over to Bokuto who stood in front of an overflowing bookshelf, running light fingers over the spine.   
  
“It’s small but it does it’s job.” handing the glass over Akaashi picked at the collar of his shirt and fanned himself face scrunching up in annoyance, “Well most of the time anyway.”   
  
Guffawing Bokuto and sloshed his drink around causing some of it to spill onto the fake wooden floor.   
  
“It’s all good Akaashi, s’better than nothing!” he threw a charming smile at Akaashi, blindsiding him with how bright it made his face look. His cheeks were rosy and eyes bright, and Akaashi couldn’t help the smile that spread along his face.   
  
When Bokuto received the key he look on at it with unmistakable joy, a sparkle in his golden eyes. They did most of the paperwork, Bokuto just needed to inform the uni of the change and then it would be really set in stone. Bokuto’s stuff will all be transferred by tomorrow, because apparently his ‘best bro Kuroo’ had an old pickup and would help him with the small move to what Bokuto now deemed the ultimate _bachelor pad_. Which was hardly so, but Akaashi won’t crush his dreams.   
  
After all the boring stuff was out of the way, they had migrated to the couch and talked for hours, Bokuto doing most of it. Akaashi wasn’t sure if Bokuto was this friendly with everyone or if he just genuinely liked him from such a short impression. Though he was sure it was the former. Akaashi also didn’t really think he was that much of a thrilling person to be around, his calm demeanor and Bokuto’s excitability, he thought would clash too much. So far in the few hours of being in the same space of the other, Akaashi didn’t feel a moment of irritation from Bokuto’s roaring personality, just overall fondness. It was all slightly confusing if he was to be honest.   
  
From then on Akaashi felt a shift in himself and in his life in general. Bokuto was a whirlwind crashing into and rearranging all in his path, altogether a new light brightening up the dullness from Akaashi mundane life.   
  
As the summer blistered on Akaashi learned more about his roommate and did more things that he never thought of doing, met people he would have never met if it weren't for Bokuto dragging him along on all of his escapades. Akaashi didn’t mind one bit, and enjoyed it all in fact. He just didn’t find the need to _‘live the college life’_ as Bokuto put it. But the college life for Akaashi was a different one from Bokuto’s. His was study, work, eat in between all of that and sleep. Bokutos just was that and a whole lot more. A whole lot of going out to parties, a whole lot a actual socializing, and a whole lot of enjoying himself in ways Akaashi wasn’t much use to, or really that into.   
  
But with Bokuto Akaashi found he opened himself up more, and the outcome of that was a refreshing change of pace.   
  
Akaashi learned to deal with Bokuto’s oscillating moods, what to do and say to make him feel better and to just be there when he had the days that were worse than others. And Bokuto was there for him too. Bokuto was a shoulder to lean on, a reassurance, a warm body to calm down his overwhelming anxieties. In only a few short months of living together they both learned to take care of each other. Bokuto became the best friend Akaashi never realized he needed, the one he never had.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you stuck around awesome, I really nervous that this is really drawn out and boring? I've never written this much for a chapter because I feel like it's just a lot of explaining and not a lot of fun going on  
> so really feedback is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
